


Electric Heart

by OhLookBalloons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a lot of background characters i forgot about, Gen, Multi, a what if fic, shipping isnt the main focus but there will be mentions of couples in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he honestly think it would be that easy? That he would instantly win the fame and admiration of humanity, all in a single night. Sure, he was a robot, but even then, you'd have to work your way from the bottom up. He’d known that there were celebrities on the surface, he should have known that it would take time, no matter who you are. Thankfully, he has you to guide him around…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale! What a wonderful way to start!

You’re really having fun right now, despite the fact you only have 5 hp left. You’re pretty sure your arm’s broken, and you ate your last glamburger just a second ago. You don’t have time to panic, you only have time to dodge and not get your skull bashed in. The crowd roars, the monster cheering for Mettaton to win and for your eventual demise.

You have to stay determined, you _need_ to stay determined. Too much is counting on you if you fail. You haven’t gotten this far before, and you can’t afford to lose now!

Mettaton smiles, despite the fact that he’s armless now, you can see the hesitation in his eyes.

“A.. arms? Wh... who needs arms with legs like these? I'm still going to win!”

You two are dancing on an ever rising stage, dodging and sparing and trying everything you can not to die. You’re too busy dodging to pay attention to the rest of his words, the crowd is enthralled. From the corner of your eye, you see that the ratings are currently at- 9420?! Thats a lot of monsters!

In your shock, you’re struck by a bomb, knocking you down to 1 hp. Flung to the floor, you bite back a yell of pain, feeling your ribs crack.

“Enough of this! Do you really want humanity to perish!?”

You look up, and for a second, you see annoyance glide across the “robot's” face. No, it’s more then that, it’s pure rage. But it subsides after a moment, settling down into, into something else.

“ ... or do you just believe in yourself that much?”

You give a confident nod, despite feeling like your souls almost ripped to shreds. He smiles at that, letting out a laugh. It gives you just enough time to get up, but like you said, you don’t have any healing items left. Just your own determination to power you through.

“Haha, how inspiring! Well, darling! It's either me or you! But I think we both already know who's going to win. Witness the true power of humanity's-!”

Suddenly, something wraps around your neck. You’re lifted off the ground with such speed that you swear you felt your soul get ripped out of your body. You feel thrones dig into skin, and four other vines wrap around your arms and legs. You struggle, but you can’t even move. The crowd gasps, shocked by what's going on. Even Mettaton looks a bit put off by this…

You hear a familiar voice from behind you. Ah, it’s your best friend…

“Mettaton! I’ll hold them back!” Flowey says, false sincerity echoing in their voice. “Take their soul while you still can!”

Was this suppose to happen? It doesn’t feel like this was suppose to happen. This feels odd and wrong and off scripted and- and now you're shaking. You came all this way, you came so far.

“Wha- Darling, I have this under control!” Mettaton says, trying to mask his outrage. It probably seems like this little flower stole the show. “Who exactly are you?! I thought I locked the doors-”

“There’s no time!” Flowey cries out, pushing you closer towards Mettaton. You’re pretty sure your wrists are bleeding by how tight he’s holding on. “The royal guards are on their way, right now! If you don’t take their soul, Asgore will!”

That seems to get him, and whatever stylish remark he was going to make gets caught in his throat. You notice the crowd’s gone silent, and that the music’s stopped. All is quiet, and the anticipation is so thick in the air, you could cut it with a knife. But no one moves…

“Mettaton…” Flowey’s voice is softer now. And for a second, he sounds like someone else entirely. Perhaps he should have gone into acting, he could have been a star too. “This is your only chance to save Humanity and Monster kind alike. Please… Don’t let this chance go to waste.”

And with that, your fate is sealed.

Someone in the crowd starts to chant his name. It’s followed by another, and another, and soon the whole crowd is going at it. Everyone is cheering him on. You look around, scared and frightened for a second, before your eyes fall on Mettaton. He’s smiling, but…

“Very well then…”

He stares at you, raising his leg high into the air. You watch as it gleams in the spotlights.

“Don’t take this personally, darling.” He says after a second, no doubt to build up the suspense. “It’s just show business.”

He brings his leg down. Everything goes black.

For a second, you’re left with nothing but your soul. It shakes, starting to crack and split apart. You’ve done this before. You’re use to this. In a moment or two, your soul will split, and you’ll go back to your last save point…

You don’t, though. Because suddenly, you're ripped out from the darkness and into someplace warm and for a moment, you feel calmed. A sense of well being and love fills your soul, as well as energy and regret.

You see another soul, pale white and floating upside down, and you reach out towards it.

 

**You cry out for help.**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monsters in the crowd screaming.

They are screaming and some are running away and chaos has broken loose. You are laying on the floor, and your very being is burning. You feel your soul mingle with something and your fans are kicked into overdrive and there's a light that's shining on- no, it’s shining from you! You feel like you're on fire!

And with a burst of light, everything settles.

Everything stops.

Slowly, you get up off the floor.

The flower from earlier looks at you with awe and, and something else. You’re not quite sure what it is, malice? Contempt?

An image flashes through your glamorous mind, but it’s gone in an instant.

“Oh, my head…”

You reach up to rub your aching head, but manage to bonk yourself with your cannon arm- wait what?!

Quickly looking yourself over, you notices that yep, you changed forms once again. You’re right arm is a cannon and your wonderful hair has been lifted up to reveal your face and-

Why are you in your Neo mode?! This wasn’t suppose to be possible, it wasn’t finished yet and you still need a better power sou-

The doors, that were originally previously locked, burst open. Alphys rushes in, frazzled and shocked and-

“I... I managed to open the lock! Are you two- Oh...oh my god...”

And then she stops. She stares at you with wide eyes and whatever form of a smile she had on her face goes slack. She isn’t moving, but she's looking at you in a way you’d never seen her look before. It’s unnerving to say the least, so you open your arms out to greet her, throwing on some confidence to boot.

“Alphys, Darling! I did it! I-”

She’s rushing past you now, she doesn’t even spare you a glance. Instead, she goes around you and- oh, right. The human’s body was still there, lying crumpled on the floor. Vines are still wrapped around their neck and limbs, but the plant itself has gone.

“Human! Human, are you-...”

You feel the original triumph of your win quickly fading as you watch her check for a pulse, gripping the human in her arms. The white lab coat quickly becoming stained with crimson liquid. You let her be for a second, enough to wait for her response. When she doesn’t say anything, you speak up.

“Oh come on now, don’t look so glum Alphys!” You take a few steps forward, you don’t like this silence. “You know the human wouldn’t have been able to defeat Asgore. If anything, I spared them!”

Still, silence fills the room. You scoff. You don’t need to defend yourself against her. She should have known this was going to happen. It still doesn’t stop you from feeling horrible though.

“D...don’t worry about it…”

She isn’t looking at you, she isn’t looking up at all. She’s still got her face focused down on the human, clawed hands brushing aside a strand of hair. It takes her a second to get up, picking up the human’s body as well. She’s struggling with it, though, seeing as she’s not exactly that strong.

“I’m...I’m going to be at t-the lab. Stop by there so I c-can make sure y-y-you can cross the barrier..."

“Here, at least let me help you with- Alphys!”

Before you can say anything else, she’s running away from you. She’s running out the door and leaving you alone. You look around, noticing whoever was left has no doubt run off. If the burst of light didn’t, then that little awkward exchange did. You check your ratings though.

12,620.

You don’t know if you wanted to show all of underground that exchange, but it’s too late now.

“Well darlings, looks like this will be my last performance in the underground!” Cheerful tone takes over, and you try to push the sense of dread out of your soul. “Sense we’ve hit our viewer call-in milestone, one lucky viewer will have a chance to talk to me! Let’s see who calls first!”

You wait a second, two, three or so before someone calls. You pose with a smile, aiming your sights from your speaker to the camera.

“Hi, you’re on tv! What do you have to say on this, our last show?”

“..... oh........ hi... mettaton...”

Oh.

“... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life… vicariously.”

Oh no.  
  
“I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... mettaton...... ... oh.... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh............

Oh god no.

“NO, WAIT! WAIT, BL... h... they already hung up.” You let the silence take you for a moment, but just as quickly as it came, you try to press it down. “I’ll take another caller!”

“Mettaton, your show made us so happy!”

  
“Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you.”

  
“Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart.”

Call after call, it’s all the same. Everyone’s so happy for you, but so sad that you’re going to leave. Saying all sorts of praise and cheers and thanking you for being their star.

“Aah...I….I see.” It takes you a second to gather your composure. You feel your hands tighten into fists. You feel tears prick your eyes. “Everyone….Thank you so, so very much! You’ve been a wonderful audience!”

 

_You don’t want to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So if you;ve gotten this far, then you've figured out the goal of this fic! It's to explore a little "what if-" Idea I've had in mind. Sure, we have fic where monsters like Sans or Flowey get to gt frisks soul (which are also good fics, need i remind everyone) But what about the underground's number one star? What will they do now that he can go on the surface? Is it going to be a walk down the park, or is Mettaton going to gain a sense of mortality in all of this?
> 
> and, what exactly, is Flowey up too?


End file.
